This invention relates to telecommunication systems and, more particularly, to controlling signaling links in a telecommunication system.
Signaling points in telecommunication networks, such as Signal Transfer Points and Service Control Points, are continuing to become more complex because they are increasingly handling more signaling links and different types of signaling links. In addition, signaling points are becoming more complex because they are providing more sophisticated services, such as Local Number Portability (LNP) and Global Title Translation (GTT).
Unfortunately, as signaling points become more complex, they also become more difficult to manage because there are more components, interfaces, and signaling links that need to be managed and maintained. Further, as the signaling points become more complex, each signaling point becomes ever more critical to overall performance of the telecommunication system, mandating that they rarely be inoperative.
Thus, a signaling point that has advanced functionality for managing, controlling, and maintaining signaling links and/or that has a reliable configuration is desirable.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus that substantially reduces or eliminates at least some of the disadvantages and problems associated with prior art methods and apparatuses for controlling signaling links. Accordingly, in particular embodiments, the present invention provides a method and apparatus that can furnish enhanced control functions for controlling each of a plurality of signaling links.
In particular embodiments, the present invention provides an apparatus for controlling a signaling link. The apparatus includes a plurality of receivers and a plurality of drivers. Each receiver is operable to receive signaling messages from one of a plurality of first signaling links, and each driver is operable to send signaling messages over one of a plurality of second signaling links. The apparatus also includes an interface that is operable to receive signaling messages and control data from a control module and to send signaling messages and control data to the control module. The apparatus further includes a processor coupled to the receivers, the drivers, and the interface. The processor is operable to receive signaling messages from the receivers and multiplex portions of the signaling messages together for communication through the interface. In addition, the processor is operable to receive portions of signaling messages from the interface and demultiplex the portions for communication to the drivers.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a method for controlling a signaling link. The method includes receiving first signaling messages from a plurality of first signaling links and multiplexing portions of the first signaling messages together for communication through an interface. The method also includes sending the multiplexed portions and status information through the interface. The method further includes receiving portions of second signaling messages and control data through the interface and demultiplexing the portions of the second signaling messages. The method additionally includes sending each portion of the second signaling messages over one of a plurality of second signaling links.
The present invention provides several technical advantages. For example, in particular embodiments, the present invention allows individual signaling links to be tested and, if necessary, disabled. As another example, in particular embodiments, the present invention allows a group of signaling links to be disabled simultaneously. As a further example, in certain embodiments, the present invention provides for redundancy of the modules controlling the signaling messages on the signaling links.
Other technical advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art in view of the following figures, description, and claims.